Tsubaki Kurotsuchi
Tsubaki Kurotsuchi Tsubaki was a member of the new generation Haka. Background Tsubaki was drivin by the will to become the strongest Kunoichi in Yorugakure. Her fierce fighting instincts were extremely useful, making her one of the most elite of her class. Tsubaki fights uzing the Inzuka Style, and also looks the part, though she summons wolves. Tsubaki's first training excersize as a Genin was copied from Kakashi Hatake's training method, however not only did the genin team have to aquire the bells, but they had to incapasitate there sensei without harming him/her severly. Though this was considerably challenging for her team mates, Tsubaki managed to do this within the first ten minutes. Tsubaki's life as a Genin was very uninteresting, however she excelled in the Chunin Exams and recieved immediate promotion after ranking #2. Tsubaki was assigned to challenge Hoshigakure's entire nation on her own as a part of a Jounin Selection test. Tsubaki was nearly killed during the events that occured during this time, however she picked up the Mysterious Peacock Method during her fights in the area. Tsubaki then completed 3 S-Rank Missions (2 of which were assassination missions) and abandoned the village to join the New Akatsuki, under Jashin's will, where she was partnered with Ryu Mizushima. It is noted that at an unknown point in time, close to her death, she assassinated the 4th Dakage. Personality Patient, Aggressive Though patient, Tsubaki is extremely aggressive. She has no problem pointing out things she doesn't like about someone, and tends to complain a lot. Oddly, she is the most patient member of the New Akatsuki. Appearance Tsubaki greatly resembles a member of the Inzuka Clan, from her hair style, and face tattoos, to her semi-large K9's. Tsubaki is the same height and weight as her parter Ryu. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Swift Release Swift Release is and Nature Combination of Lightning and Wind, or for elite Shinobi just advanced Wind control and grants the user the ability to achieve unbelievable speeds. Examples of this are moving at a high speed, and not suffering bodily damage or tunnel vision. It also grants the ability to see things slower than they actually are. This essentially makes Swift Release users invulnerable to Taijutsu. Mysterious Peacock Method A trademark of Hoshigakure, this technique utilises the chakra-enhancing radiation of a meteorite, that fell 200 years prior to Konohagakure to give the user an enormous amount of chakra. The technique itself manifests in the form of a feather-shaped array behind the ninja and spreading out from behind them like a peacock's tail feathers, hence the name. This chakra is easily manipulated into various shapes to create techniques, making it one of the most versatile jutsu around. Trivia *Name: Tsubaki Kurotsuchi� *Clan: Kurotsuchi Clan *Age: 18 *Birthdate: July 9 *Former Affiliation: Yorugakure *Affiliation: Akatsuki *Ninja Rank: Jounin *Registered Ninja #: 0134166 *Personality: Patient, Aggresive *Height: 5'09 *Weight: 144 lbs *Blood Type: O+ *Favorite Foods: Katsu Kare *Least Favorite Foods: None *Hobbies: Meditating, Sparring *Assignments Completed: 13 D-Rank, 7 C-Rank, 9 B-Rank, 14 A-Rank, 3 S-Rank *Chakra Natures: Earth, Wind *Kekkei Genkai: Swift Release, Mysterious Peacock Method Dying Scene: "Smiling, she drops the already blood stained kunai to the ground, her body hitting the mark with the kunai, as if pre-meditated." 'Jutsu' *Earth Release: Mud Spore *Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears *Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm *Earth Release: Aggravated Rock Technique *Earth Release: Antlion Technique *Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin *Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet *Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique *Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountains *Wind Release: Great Breakthrough *Peacock Whirlwind *Fang Rotating Fang *Fang Passing Fang *''Mysterious Peacock Method: Apparition'' *Mysterious Peacock Method: Beast *''Mysterious Peacock Method: Choke'' *Mysterious Peacock Method: Destroy *''Mysterious Peacock Method: Dragon'' *Mysterious Peacock Method: Wings *Secret Technique: Chakra Cycling Refrence The Image is not original but is MODIFIED